bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Snail (character)
Baby Snail is a character which appears in the Bump in the Night episode, "Baby Snail." Appearance Baby Snail is a small yellow snail, she has skinny eyestalks, round eyes and an orange brown shell on her back. When Mr. Bumpy decides to give the snail a gift to remember him, he removes one of his warts and attaches it to the side of her face, so she can have a wart of her own. Role in the Series While Squishington searched for Baby Snail's mother, Mr Bumpy is left to take care of the infant. At first Bumpy claimed to dislike babies, but as the episode progressed Bumpy bonded with the baby and couldn't bear to part with her. Bumpy is shown to care deeply for the baby and gives her one last hug before returning her to Mama Snail . Gallery Sleeping snail.JPG|Baby Snail asleep on the floor Parrot taking the snail.JPG|Baby Snail caught by the Parakeet Caught the snail.JPG|Squishington catching the Baby Snail Squish cuddling baby snail.JPG|Squishington cuddling Baby Snail Baby snail in squishies arms.JPG|Baby Snail in Squishington's hands A snail on a bump.JPG|Baby Snail left with Mr Bumpy Slimey.JPG|Bumpy admiring the Baby Snail's slime Peek a boo.JPG|Bumpy seeing that Baby Snail is right behind him Wacky face.JPG|Mr Bumpy freaking out Bumpy and the snail.JPG|Bumpy thinking that the Baby Snail was going to suck out his brain The cute dolls going gaga for the baby.JPG|The Cute Dolls adoring Baby Snail Kissing bumpys nose.JPG|Baby Snail kissing Bumpy on the nose Cute dolls with the baby.JPG|The Cute Dolls holding Baby Snail Crying baby snail.JPG|Baby Snail crying My snail.JPG|Mr Bumpy taking Baby Snail away from the Dolls Bumpy and baby snail.JPG|Mr Bumpy fond of Baby Snail Daddy bumpy.JPG|Bumpy holding Baby Snail Sleepy baby.JPG|Bumpy letting Baby Snail sleep in his bed Molly saying that baby snail must be hungry.JPG|Molly Coddle asking Bumpy has Baby Snail been fed yet Bumpy telling baby snail to stay away from salt.JPG|Bumpy warning Baby Snail to stay away from salt Chef bumpy.JPG|Chef Bumpy cooking for Baby Snail Bumpy making silly faces.JPG|Bumpy making silly faces at Baby Snail Baby snail making faces back at bumpy.JPG|Baby Snail making a silly face back at Bumpy Bumpy saing he his going to miss baby snail.JPG|Bumpy realizing that he will miss Baby Snail when her mother comes back Bumpy spending quality time with baby snail.JPG|Bumpy spending quality time with Baby Snail Bumpy giving a wart to baby snail.JPG|Bumpy giving one of his warts to Baby Snail as a gift Bumpy getting misty eyed.JPG|Bumpy saying he will miss Baby Snail Bumpy planning to run away.JPG|Bumpy deciding to run away because he doesn't want to part with Baby Snail Hold on baby snail.JPG|Bumpy seeing if Baby Snail is okay Bumpy with baby snail in his hand.JPG|Bumpy holding Baby Snail in his hand Bumpy putting baby snail down.JPG|Bumpy putting Baby Snail down Bumpy shock12.JPG|Bumpy crying because he think Baby Snail is squashed, even though she is perfectly safe Bumpy thinking that baby snail is smooshed.JPG|Bumpy telling Molly that Baby Snail is "smooshed" Bumpy seeing baby snail is alive.JPG|Mr Bumpy seeing Baby Snail Bumpy BABY SNAIIIIL.JPG|Bumpy screaming with joy that Baby Snail is alive Bumpy giving baby snail kisses.JPG|Bumpy giving Baby Snail kisses Bumpy happy seeing baby snail.JPG|Bumpy happy that Baby Snail is alive Bumpy NEVER MIND.JPG|Bumpy telling the other to never mind Bumpy and baby.JPG|Bumpy happy that Baby Snail is alive Bumpy about to give baby back to mother.JPG|Bumpy about to return Baby Snail to her mother Bumpy giving baby snail one last hug.JPG|Bumpy giving Baby Snail one last hug Bumpy returning baby to her mama.JPG|Bumpy returning Baby Snail to Mama Snail Bumpy saying he can babysit any time.JPG|Bumpy telling Mama Snail that he can babysit anytime Bump babble1.JPG|Bumpy saying that he wants to babysit Baby Snail Bumpy babble2.JPG|Bumpy saying how much he loves babies Screen Shot 2016-10-06 at 12.47.31 pm.png|Baby Snail appearing in the episode "Not A Peep" Screen Shot 2016-10-06 at 12.47.22 pm.png|Baby Snail watching Destructo enter the room Screen Shot 2016-10-06 at 12.48.40 pm.png|Baby Snail on top of Mama Snail helping put the star on the Christmas tree Screen Shot 2016-10-06 at 1.04.41 pm.png|Baby Snail along side Mama Snail, watching Squishington tap dance at the Christmas pageant Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens,Germs,Bugs and other minor characters